


Extraction Point

by Riain



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riain/pseuds/Riain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John fic. NOT Canon.NOT Jameron. John gets captured by the metal. Who's going to come save his ass? Completely AU-plug it in where you feel it could go in the series. I'd think more a S:03 thing with Derek not dying. OC/Derek/usual suspects from the series</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spark in the Darkness

John Connor rolled over onto his side, struggling to breathe. His head pounded; his vision blurry, his chest burned with every breath. But he was alive, and that was always something to be thankful for. Being young had its plus points, you could take a beating and walk away hurt less than a man double your age.

“Where the hell am I?” John rubbed his eyes as he stumbled over to look at his cellmate, the guy looked a little worse for wear. He looked similar to John; the build was dead on, the hair a bit darker. But it was near looking in a mirror, which was creepy in itself.

“As far as an exact location, no clue buddy. We’re in a holding cell in an abandoned jail. You look better than I feel. I’m Chris Heluska. And you are?” Heluska held his hand out to John, who took it in a firm grip.

“John Baum. How long you been here Chris? I think I’ve been here a couple of days at least. I was at school, high school, and was walking across the street to the In/Out to get lunch when someone grabbed me off the street. What’s your story?”

“Nice to meet you Baum. I’ve been here probably a week. Maybe a bit longer. I was out at a bar after work, having a few drinks when this beautiful blonde walked up and started flirting with me. It’d been awhile since I’d been around a woman outside work since I’d just got back in from deployment to Guam. I followed her out of the bar, back to her hotel room. That’s all I remember before I ended up here.”

“Guam? Are you Army or something?” John could see the tattoo of an ace of spades on his right forearm, the scorpion on his ribcage. This guy was either tough, crazy or a bit of both to get tattoos in those locations. He looked a little military, but just barely.

“Not Army, Navy. Seabees to be exact. Whoever the woman I took off with is has come in here a few times asking me if I am John Connor, asking if I know the guy. Honestly I am not him and I have no idea who the guy is, but whoever they are, they want him bad.” Chris coughed as he rubbed his ribs.

“John Connor huh? Can’t say I know the guy either. Whoever he is, he must be something important to whom or whatever that is out there. I’m sure they will come for me as well soon. Which gives me all the more reason to get out of here. Come on Chris; help me find a way for us to get out of here.”John lied through his teeth, he was * the * John Connor they were looking for, and by what his cellmate described it sounded like some T-888 were on his ass.

Chris lurched up from his sitting position on the floor, moving slow with the pain. He stood next to John running his hands over the bars, breathing ragged. “There’s not much we can do John, I’ve already looked. Just wait it out, see what happens. I just want to rest, unlike you I’ve gotten worked over a few times now.”

John sighed as he ran his fingers over the lock on the other side of the bars. It was old, easily 1940, if not before. Where was his lock pick kit? John patted down his pockets, nothing. Not his wallet, not even a stick of gum. ‘Dammit, Mom is probably going nuts looking for me, and I’m gone without a trace. Shit!’ John banged his head on the bars in front of him, as he slid down to the floor. Things went from bad to worse, and would get a whole lot closer to terrible before this was over.

John heard footsteps approaching, quiet on the tile. Instinct moved him away from the barred door, scrambling back to sit next to Heluska. One set of footfalls, irregular, slight limp in the gait. Could be a damaged terminator, could be human. It was coming slow whatever it was.

The door unlocked slowly, John couldn’t see the face through the darkness, much less see the body being thrown at him. Chris jerked when the head of the person came to rest in his lap. “Fuck! Is it dead?” Chris didn’t dare move, in case the person was still alive, even if barely. John reached through the dark, feeling for a pulse at the carotid artery. There was a pulse, strong, heavy. Whoever this was, was definitely alive, and human. The metal couldn’t replicate a pulse, since there was not a heart or organs to push blood with.

“Whoever it is, is alive. That’s a good thing. Let’s see if we can get them moved off you.”John supported the neck as Charley had taught him, helping Chris move the person off his legs. John got a good look at the person, it was a woman, and she was about his Uncle Derek’s age, brown hair pulled back in a tight bun. There was a red band tattooed around her bicep, just like Derek. Was she one of Derek’s team sent back, or someone else entirely? John wouldn’t know until he could talk to her. If the metal was looking for him, why would they take a woman? What significance did she have to John?

The woman groaned, rolling onto her belly, pushing up with her arms into a sitting position. “Goddamn bastards, they never know how to treat a lady. I’m Enve Reese.  Nice to make your acquaintance boys.” Enve’s eyes met John’s, a moment of recognition flashed across her face, as he shook her hand. The spark died as quickly as it started, it was dangerous in the current situation.

Enve knew John, but not this John, she knew future John. Not teenage John. This John was still mostly innocent. This John was Enve’s directive from future John to keep safe at any cost.

* * *

 

        Enve looked over at Chris, taking in the wounds, the countenance that looked so much like her commanding officer and nephew. “So what’s your story? Looks like they busted you up pretty well. Mind if I take a look at you?” Enve slowly moved closer to Chris, reaching out to gently touch him.

“You a doctor or something lady? I usually don’t let a woman touch me unless she’s a doctor or interested in something else.” Chris was a bit standoffish, not moving closer to Enve.

“I can respect that, I’m a Navy Corpsman, a field medic, if it makes you feel any better. What’s your name fella?” Enve kept her tone even and quiet, she was sure this guy had a volatile streak in him if he was standoffish towards women.

“I know what a fucking Doc is, I’m a Seabee. CMCA Heluska, Chrisley L. Everyone just calls me Chris. What the hell are you, we, all doing here? Who the hell is John Connor? I sure the hell am not him!”Chris was starting to get agitated, his hands visibly shaking.

“They’re collecting people. People they think are either a threat or can lead them to John Connor. And by them I mean some really nasty people. And I use the term people very loosely. I plan on getting out of here and taking you both with me. I’ve just got to figure out how first. We aren’t going to be moving unless I find out what’s wrong with you Chris. “ Chris scooted closer to Enve as she touched his skin.

“I’m John Baum. Whatever is out there isn’t anything nice if it’s beat both of you up. It will come for me, I’m sure of it. It’s just a matter of when.” John breathed out a solid breath. Enve’s last name was the same as Derek’s, so was she a relative of some kind? He didn’t know, but with her last name, the red band tattoo, and her recognition of John, she had to be someone to trust.

Enve pinched a nerve in Chris’ neck, his head slumped onto his chest, his body a rag doll. “Sorry John, had to put him out so we could talk. November 18 2007” Enve stared into John’s eyes, looking for recognition of her words. Enve wasn't sure if John realized what she was saying, until his eyes popped open and a sly grin crept across his lips.

“Do you know Derek? You have the same tattoo on your bicep as he does. And the same last name, which is kind of ironic.” John was still grinning waiting on Enve to answer him. She seemed like the kind of woman Derek could fall in love with. Smart, beautiful and a wicked sense of humor.

Enve he took a deep breath, letting it out slowly “Yeah I know Derek, we've worked together a few times, and I know you as well. Future John sent me back to protect you, it just took me a while to find you. I was hoping to find you before the metal did, but it looks like they got to you first."

Enve took her time checking over Chris, he was in decent enough shape to move, albeit slowly. They couldn’t leave him behind for the metal to torture and kill. That wasn’t a fate Enve wished on anyone, she had been there once before, didn’t want to go there again.

“Is he good to move? Do you have a plan for getting out of here yet? I’ve got a few ideas, but I don’t know how well they are going to work.” John looked Enve in the eyes, he didn’t see desperation, didn’t see fear, only a calm determination. He was going to have to put his trust in her to get him out of this mess.

“Yeah he can move, it’s just going to be slow going. Like hell I’m leaving him behind for the metal to kill. There’s at least two trip eight’s here, handful of humans. I’m not entirely sure as to where we are exactly but I do know it’s an old jail. We have no weapons, but I’m damn sure not going to let the metal end my life.” Enve knew they were outnumbered, out gunned, but that didn’t stop her from hoping on a chance of getting out alive. 

“There’s always a chance Cameron saw you snatched before she could make a move. Someone out there had to see it happen. I’m hoping the calvary’s on the way. Even if it’s Cameron by herself that’s better than nothing at all. I’ve got skills sure, but my skills are limited, I’m not superwoman. Your mom isn’t going to just give up looking for you, that’s for sure. Your mom’s tougher than that.” 

Enve knew about Cameron from future John telling her who to look for when she arrived. Future John gave her orders to locate the Connors and offer her skills to keep his younger self alive. Enve had every intention of doing just that once she had her supplies and affairs in order to be an effective part of the team.

“Cameron wasn’t with me. I skipped out during study hall period with Riley for burgers. Riley saw it all go down, maybe she went to my mom? Yeah you’re right Mom wouldn’t let me sit and burn somewhere. I’ve been thinking that we try and pick the lock on the door and make a run for it or try and get to that window up there to see if we can pop it somehow. I’m not going to sit here and let them break me. Chris, well, I don’t know him, so he isn’t a personal loss to me. I, well future me, knows you, sent you back to help me. I have some responsibility to helping get you out of here in one piece.”

John was starting to think more like the leader he was born to be, and less like a teenage boy. 

These were skills that couldn’t necessarily be taught, they were learned in situations like this, moments of conflict. John looked up at the window seven feet up on the wall.

“Give me a boost Enve, I want to see what they’ve done to the window. If it’s rigged then we know where we are at. If it’s not I might be able to pop it.”

Enve squatted down near the window, hoisting John up on her shoulders. She had done this plenty of times in the future, helping people escape from Skynet. After a few minutes John pulled himself up by the window sill, sliding down the wall to fall sliently to the floor.

“What’s the word? Rigged to blow or clear?” Enve held her breath, waiting to figure out their plan.

“On this side it’s clear, I can inch it open, but the problem is that it’s partially buried. Probably years of dirt and trash blowing into the encasement. I could dig it out, but it’s going to take time. Time we don’t have. The lock I could possibly pick if I had tools of some kind. I don’t think forcing the door is an option of course. We need a diversion of some kind, the humans will fall for a diversion.”

John crossed his arms in a protective move, starting to pace the small confines of the cell. He hated being the future leader of the Resistance, people expected so much of him. He was only one person, and wasn’t ready to fill the boots everyone expected of him yet. He wished people would stop comparing him to “great and future John”, he wasn’t him, and sometimes hoped he never would be.

 


	2. For We Die Tomorrow

After getting a game plan figured out with John and Chris back into the land of the living, Enve sat against a wall in the corner of the cell. The concrete was cool against her burning back. At least this time the metal had left her clothes on when they tortured her.  Enve’s eyes drifted closed; as her mind wandered back to the last time the metal had her in their grip.

* * *

 

It was shortly after she had married Derek, that the mission she had been sent out on went from bad to worse. The team she was with was sent to gather intel on a warlord that was supplying Resistance locations to Skynet. Their objective was to capture the warlord, or take the person out if unavoidable. Two SEAL’s accompanied her with two Resistance regulars. The SEAL’s had secured the female warlord, were in the process of exfil her back to headquarters when all hell broke loose.

The two regulars had straggled behind the SEAL’s, not used to hauling ass out of a hot zone. Enve went into full patch and run mode as one of the regulars was shot through the leg. She sent the SEAL’s on, promising to catch up. The metal closed in on her and the regulars like hawks, there was no chance of escape. They were taken to an old courthouse somewhere in the city, thrown into holding cells downstairs, after they were stripped of weapons and useful items. All of Enve’s medical gear was gone, her dog tags that she had from boot camp so many years ago, her wedding ring all gone.

“What do we do with this one?” The T-888 handed Enve’s ring to the human in the room with them that was cataloging Enve’s gear.

“She’s a medic, and married, she will be useful to us in many ways. Put her in a cell by herself. I’ll alert the Greys to her presence.” Enve couldn’t breathe; getting handed over to the Greys wasn’t a good thing. She would be lucky to get out of this with her sanity much less alive. The T-888 nodded, hauling Enve up by the arm and dragging her off to a holding cell.

 The machines had pulled Enve a few times from her cell, interrogating her for hours, but with all of her training from her father and the Navy, Enve knew better than to give them anything. They asked about the command she was attached to, her job within the ranks, who she was, who she was married to. Enve gave them nothing of importance, the info she did give them concerning her command was pre J-day. The intel was worthless; the machines had no use for it, since the Navy as a whole was systematically wiped out except for a few cells of commands that were still mostly unknown to the outside world.

* * *

 

When the female T-888 came for Enve, it was clear something was up. Before it was always male T-888’s, but today was different.  The metal pulled Enve up by the scruff of her neck, marching her down a hallway and into an interrogation room. The one way glass took up most of the one wall, a table, two chairs, a bed, and an instrument tray laden with syringes, vials and various medical tools. Enve shivered when she got a good look at the tray; in the wrong hands those tools were instruments for torture.

The machine threw Enve into one of the chairs, strapping down one hand and both her ankles.

“Fucking let me go you heap of slag! I don’t have anything left to tell you, and I’m sure as hell not going to join your side! Get the fuck away from me!” Enve screamed at the sham of a woman in front of her, fighting against her bonds. She felt the warm trickle of blood seeping between her fingers as the metal handcuff bit into her flesh.

“Oh I think you’ll tell me everything I want to know Enve. I always loved the fight in you, even when I had to beat it out of you. Been a long time hasn’t it wife?” A deep western drawl cut through the darkness, Enve’s heart fell through the floor, as she bit back the bile rising her in throat.

Enve didn’t even have to look up to see who the voice belonged to. That voice was burned into nearly every scar on her body, into the nightmares that plagued her sleep. The sorry excuse for a human being the voice belonged to haunted her even after their divorce. Enve jerked like lightning struck her when Chad Masters pulled her chin up to look in his eyes.

        “So you wouldn’t break for the metal, and they call me in. I work for the winning team now, I get my bosses results. This should prove rather easy, since I’ve already broke you once. Make it easy on me baby, make it easy on you. Who are you working for now? I already know what you do, that’s painfully obvious, and as it’s about the only thing you’re good for. Well, that and wrapping a man around you with what’s between your legs. Can’t fault you for that skill, since I partook in the pleasures of it many times during our marriage.” Chad chuckled evilly; Enve tried to get away from him as he set up and started an IV into her arm.

        If she could have crawled into the corner and died, it would have been preferable to dealing with Chad again. Their entire relationship started and ended within a year. Chad had sweet talked Enve’s parents into letting her marry him, even though she was five years his junior at 17. Enve thought she was in love with a gorgeous, smart man who had his life all planned out. It was all a façade, behind closed doors the nightmare began after Chad and Enve married. In the end, Enve had lost her soul, her bank account, her identity. She had to run away from her command, her life in the Navy and hide at her parent’s house in near Oxnard to survive. Scars ran deeper than the ones he left on her skin, she was damaged goods.

        Enve was thankful for the IV of saline, it would keep her hydrated. What she didn’t like was the drug Chad introduced through her port; she felt the burn then the slackening of her skeletal muscles. Enve gasped, as a cold fear of realization climbed her spine.

        “That Pavulon push will give me the freedom to move you as I please while you are still cognitive and receptive to pain. By now you should be feeling your muscles turn to mush. You’re mine for the next three hours, so get comfortable.”

        Chad’s favorite method of interrogation was cutting; he knew he couldn’t break Enve that way. It was time for something new, something a whole lot more personal. It would ruin her completely; to the point her new husband wouldn’t want her after Chad was done with her.

        Enve closed her eyes, willing her heart not to explode in her chest, hoping beyond hope Derek or her father were out there looking for her. That shred of hope was all that would keep her hanging on through this, even as tears fell down her cheeks.

 

 


	3. For You

John reached out gently in the dark; he’d seen his mother have nightmares like this plenty in his lifetime. John would reach out, touch his mother, she would jerk awake and gasp for air. But Enve wasn’t his mother; John needed to tread lightly lest he lose the function of a hand or arm for awhile. He went with what he knew was a safe thing to call her: Doc. Every Navy Corpsman answered to that nickname, even in their sleep.

            “Doc, come on wake up. You’re dreaming. Come on wake up!” John gently shook Enve, hoping for the best. Enve choked on a sob, as she rolled over to train bloodshot eyes at John.

            “Hey, hey Enve, you’re ok. You’re in one piece, just breathe ok? It’s me John; I’m not anything but a teenage kid. There ya go, good. You ok? Here.” John spoke softly as he wiped Enve’s face with his sleeve.

            Enve accepted the tender gesture, taking hold of John’s wrist to get his attention. “Yeah I’ll be okay. Thanks John. Sometimes our past haunts us in our future. I’m not as tough as you think I may be. You asked me if I knew Derek, and I gave you a short answer that was only half true. I’ve worked with Derek on more than one occasion and I know him very personally. I cleared him to jump through time to come help you; I was one of the last people to see him in the future. And I miss him very much. Your uncle is my husband.”

            John watched her sigh in relief, her chest heaving under the dark blue tee shirt stretched tight across her torso. He’d guessed awhile back that Enve was his Aunt, but he wanted to hear it from her or Derek. Derek had never mentioned having a wife, but there was a photograph in his wallet that John had caught him looking at sometimes. Usually there was a beer in his hand as well. The photo was worn, but didn’t look that old. It was a young woman in full desert camo combat gear, standing in front of a hospital tent in a desert landscape. She wasn’t much older than John was now, maybe 20? The smile on her face was tender, slight glow of happiness. She was beautiful, even in the hell of war. John never thought to ask Derek who she was, now he knew, that same face was looking right at him.

            Enve pulled John to her chest, hugging him tightly. “It’s ok John to be a kid. You don’t have to be the leader now. It will come, people will be believe in you and many will follow you. I’m one of them that follow you from the beginning. My father sought you out to follow you, he believed in your cause. Future you sent me back to take care of you. It’s what I do; I’m not a hard ass like your mother.”

            John wrapped his arms around Enve, laying his head in the hollow between her shoulder and neck. He pulled away quickly when his hands felt the heat of the welts on her back. His fingers were wet, sticky with blood when he looked at his fingers.

            “Jesus Enve, you’re bleeding. You sure you’re ok?” John wiped his hands on the back of his jeans leg, trying to clean Enve’s blood off his hands.

            “I’m sure she’s been in worse shape John, since she’s a Doc. Either of you got a clue how we are getting out of here yet?” Chris’s groggy voice cut through the dark, reminding John that he was not alone in this situation.

            “Yeah we got a plan; we just have to put it to action. If you’ve got a better plan Chris I’m all ears.” John waited on the smart ass to say something, just as Chris opened his mouth, an explosion rocked the building.

            Enve grinned, “There’s the cavalry. Get ready to make your move; they will come for us soon, either to transport or release. More likely transport.”

            John smiled to himself; he knew his mom wouldn’t leave him in wait long. He was sure she had Cameron with her, Derek usually, possibly even Charley. He crouched beside the cell door in the darkness. Footsteps came running towards them, nothing like the heavy footfalls of the metal. This was human, and it was in a hurry. John heard keys jingling as they fought to find purchase in the lock. Enve stood with Chris under her shoulder, readying to run. The person threw the cell door open, stepping in with gun at the ready. John took the moment to rush the gunman’s legs out from under him, falling heavy on the concrete floor. The sickening crack of the man’s skull splitting open nearly made John wretch. Copper stench filled the air as his life blood poured from the head wound.

            “Strip him John, there’s nothing I can do for him. We need his weapons, keys, anything he has. Hurry!” Enve stood Chris up on his own legs, “Run Helushka, that’s an order!” Enve took the .45 pistol John handed her; instinctually dropping the clip to ensure it was full. John took the AR-15, also checking the clip before following Enve out the door. Chris was taking point, the 9mm unsteady in his hand; he was determined to get out of the jail. Enve nearly bumped into him when he stopped in a hallway, pointing ahead with his gun.

            “Gunfire ahead, many feet running. Either we go towards the fight or find our own way out. You tell me what you want to do John.” Surprised that someone was asking his orders, John swallowed hard.

            “If we go into the fight we might run into my mom, if we find our own way we could run into the bad guys. Your call which way you want to go. I’m going towards the fight. If you think you’re up to fighting go with us. We can always use another gun hand.”

            Chris smiled, “We’ll see how this day ends before I decide to join you.” He turned and ran for the fight. Enve took off after Chris, she had seen that look in men’s eyes before, it was suicide.  Enve saw Chris’ body jerk off his feet, as blood sprayed her face. “Damn it stupid boy!” At that close of range, Chris was dead before he hit the floor.

            Enve pushed John behind her, treading carefully with her gun at the ready, across the room that had moments before been a bloodbath. A stray bullet had caught Chris in the neck, ending his foolish heroics.

            Enve turned left down a hallway that had natural light shining through it; the exit had to be near. She could hear gunfire from other rooms that was steadily dying down.

            The ominous click of a round chambering caught Enve’s attention across the room she was in.

            “Why aren’t you at home waiting for me baby?”  

            Enve’s nightmare was standing six feet away from her, holding his own pistol at the ready. John stopped dead in his tracks as a door to their left opened, Derek walking in with his rifle at the ready. Enve didn’t waiver, didn’t flinch. She was in protection mode for John. It was a Mexican standoff, just like in the movies.

            Who was going to flinch first?

* * *

 

Enve didn’t take her eyes off Chad, keeping John tucked safely behind her. She knew John had his gun at the ready; he wouldn’t let her down, especially feeling responsible for her. Enve saw Chad twitch, still holding his gun on her, gauging if she would flinch.

            Chad didn’t know what his wife was doing here, being held by the company he was moonlighting for. It didn’t matter much to him why; he could beat her here or at home, didn’t matter to him. She had a lesson she needed to learn, he had it in his mind he was going to get it through to her.

            “Why don’t you put the gun down Enve, we can talk about this and go home. You know you want to go home and rest.” Chad sneered as he grinned at Enve.

            “Chief, end this worthless piece of shit before I do. He doesn’t need to ruin anyone else’s life. Do the world a favor, take the shot.” Derek called over as he sighted up the shot himself. If Enve didn’t take the shot, he sure as hell would. It would change Enve’s life for the better, at least Enve in this time, not Enve he was married to, who now stood five feet away from him.

            Enve’s hand waivered, Chad took the moment to step forward, reaching out for Enve’s gun. A shot rang out; blood bloomed out over Chad’s shirt as he fell to his knees. John hustled Enve out the door behind Derek, as Derek stepped forward to pick up Chad’s gun. With his rifle shouldered, Derek stood over Chad, pistol pointed right between his eyes.

            “She couldn’t shoot you because you ruined her. But I will tell you this; I was there when her father ended your miserable life. What I’ll do to you is far less painful than what he did to you. I’d rather torture you and make you feel her pain, my rage. But as her husband I want you to die by my hand. I’ll end her pain from you, you sorry excuse for a human being. You’re no better than the metal you work for.”

            Chad’s eyes grew wide, “What the fuck are you talking about? She’s married to me! Her dad loves me! I’ve never laid a hand on her! You want to kill me, you better do it quick or I’ll come up and kill you myself!”

            Instincts made Derek pull the trigger, ending Chad’s life and saving Enve’s.  It was the least he could do for the woman he loved, even though she had no idea who he even was in this time.

            John pulled Enve outside, as his eyes focused in the daylight, he saw Cameron standing next to his mother. A small smile played across her lips, as Sarah turned around. John took off running, leaving Enve walking up behind him.

“Mom!” Sarah wrapped John in her arms, crushing him tight against her. Enve walked up to Cameron, assessing her with a critical eye.

            “I know you metal.”Enve hissed between her teeth.

            “I know you too Chief. Thanks for keeping John alive.” Cameron opened the driver’s door of the truck, getting in while the engine was still running.

            Sarah herded John into the backseat of the truck as Derek came jogging up to the truck. Pulling the driver’s side door open Derek growled at Cameron, “Get in the back and keep us covered.” Cameron nodded, giving up her seat to Derek as Enve took the passenger seat.

            Sarah held her son as he started to shake uncontrollably, silent tears falling down his cheeks.


	4. Whatever Brings You Back

The house was set back in the woods, on the outskirts of the city, as always an explosive perimeter was set up around the property. Enve could hear movement in the woods; she hoped it was nocturnal animals, and not something of the not so alive kind stalking John. The kid was strung out as it was; he really needed to get some good sleep behind him for once.

The house was eerily quiet; Sarah was gone with Cameron to the weapons storage locker in town. They had blown through what they kept on hand at the jail, rescuing John and Enve.  They needed to restock; Sarah never liked taking Derek with her.

After ensuring John was okay, fed, and asleep, Derek ventured outside, beer in his hand. He didn’t expect to find Enve sitting on the porch rail, nursing a beer in her hand, starting up at the night sky.

“Beautiful night huh? I forgot what it was like to look up and see stars rather than a ruined bloody sky.” He leaned against the rail next to her, forcing himself to keep in check as his blood coursed through his veins.

“Yeah it is.” Enve blew out a breath, “I can see the John we know in him. He saved me back there, taking the shot. I don’t think I could have shot him, Derek. Even after all this time, I’m still terrified of him and of the things he’s done to me. I’ll never recover from it. John told me he felt responsible for me when we were holed up in that cell. He has all the strengths of the leader he will become, as people believe in him. He’s a good kid, but Sarah needs to let him be a kid sometimes.”

Derek watched his wife shift nervously on the rail as she fought to keep her emotions in check. He knew the Chad situation from Enve’s father, rather than Enve herself. He let her tell him when she was ready, after the rescue. Derek was part of the extraction team that stormed the courthouse to free the prisoners Skynet held there. He wasn’t aware that Enve was one of the captives, his blood turned to nuclear fire when they came upon Chad raping her in the interrogation room. Derek didn’t even have a chance to move before Enve’s father bellowed a war cry and was on top of Chad. The old man had him down on the floor beating him to a bloody pulp as Derek and the medic with them rushed in to treat Enve.

Before Derek could stop Matthew, Chad had been castrated, his dismembered parts shoved down his throat between the bloody mess that was once his face. In a final war cry the old man had slit Chad’s throat. Nothing like the revenge of a pissed off warrior, Derek, and the entire team in the room now knew not to mess with the old man.

Enve had to be carried out in Derek’s arms. She had no control of her skeletal muscles; it was as if she was a rag doll in his arms. Derek refused to let her go, even when the medics tried to gently pry her from his grasp in the medivac, he cussed them until they backed off. It was only once they returned to Serrano Point and into Enve’s clinic did Derek relinquish his wife to her underling, Stinson.

“If you want, if you’re okay with it, I’d prefer if you slept in my room tonight with me babe. I didn’t even know Connor sent you back, or I’m sure you would have found me. I’ve missed you more than words can describe. I love you.” Derek tenderly kissed Enve’s forehead before turning to walk back into the house.

If there was one thing Enve knew about Derek, he still knew how to pull her heartstrings.


End file.
